A Path Before Him And A Path Of Change
by Jamin P. Rose
Summary: This is the story of Ria, A Fifteen year old pokemon breeder in training. He has decided to take a challenge that tests a trainers/breeders ability to raise pokemon and fight tactfully, but eventually evil rears it's head, and it's up to Ria to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

A person who takes a more unique journey than others.

Plot ideas;

Character(s) background

Ria:

Age; 15

Hair; light brown and short

Eye colour; ocean blue

Favourite food(s); Oran berry baked foods, oran, pecha, pomeg, tomato, custap, enigma and starf berries.

Mesa:

Age; 15

Fur; golden and well groomed

Eye colour; ice blue

Favourite food(s); Tomato, enigma, leppa, razz, and Lum berries

Alexis:

Age; 12

Fur; very light blue, after evolution instead of yellow fur and white spikes, he has ice blue spikes and snow white fur.

Eye colour; golden

Favourite food(s); any thing except for bitter foods

Moria:

Age; 12

Fur; inverted colour of normal eevee, after evolution the colours are still inverted.

Eye colour; really light blue almost white

Favourite food(s); anything except for sour foods

The person receives the information about the 'mysterious' challenge

The challenge

Face off against the elite four from all of the listed regions.

No pokemon allowed to be sent form the regions not mentioned to be used by the challenger

The trainers _may_ carry up to 12 pokemon, pokemon breeders _may_ carry all pokemon they have with them in a PPHHSD or Personal Pokemon Hand-Held Storage Device

Breeders further more can be challenged to a full battle, a full battle for breeders involves, if both breeders have the same number of pokemon, all pokemon they have, if not then ten pokemon each.

In order to face the elite four from the listed regions Ria needs to pass the gym leader's challenges, this does not specifically mean a pokemon battle

All 32 badges are required to start the challenge

The trainer may use pokemon from regions not mentioned _if_ he has either breed it, or received it as an egg

Breeders who are taking the challenge _may _bring pokemon in from other regions to breed, the breeder may not bring a female from other regions to breed, this includes female only species

Breeders are less bound to the normal league rules and therefore must be more in control then normal trainers

Breeders _may_ involve in "activities" that would be considered "wrong" for normal trainer, as long as the league and pokemon consents

Further more any abuse to any pokemon that is caused by non-consented infliction of pain during explicit activities and/or sever harm will be punished by a fine of $100,000, ten years in jail and the confiscation of all pokemon with the convicted and in the convicted's storage places.

The person sets off to fulfil the challenge

Ria

His team

Mesa

Starting pokemon received as a flareon

His father's best bread eevee whom evolved without a fire-stone but in a wildfire, in the process absorbing the wildfire completely

Has the ability to speak english

Moria

Rescued from a lightning storm

A stray eevee, later it is revealed that her parents were actually killed by the lightning storm leaving her orphaned

Learns how to speak english from Mesa and Ria

Alexis

Found abandoned in an icy cave

Found with a frozen umbreon and espeon and is about to be frozen to death by a glaceon who ends up being roasted and turned to dust by Mesa

Other pokemon to follow.

The person learns of a greater danger

Slowly hinting at what it is

Foreshadowing with flashes of the future

Signs if things from the flashes

Give a view of what is the result of the danger

Show it in a dream

The danger is an attempt to restart the world to build a world without the pokemon league to monitor the trainers but a new government that doesn't enforce the old rules with the trainers.

Show how it happens

Show it in another dream

A group of people take over the league and cut down any who oppose them

Show how it starts but not who causes it

Show it in yet another dream

It started after a trainer abuses his pokemon and is caught

He and his friends deal with the danger that threatens the region

Yet to be decided but he will end up taking down every trainer that tries to take over the league

He travels to where his father is to learn from him

He head to Snowpoint City where his dad lives and works.

He begins the challenge

He starts his battles against the elite four form Kanto

Following a victory over the Kanto elite four he moves onto Jhoto elite four

Then to Hoenn and faces the elite four

Finally ending with the Sinnoh elite four.

He learns a lot about him self during the challenge

Ria discovers how much he loves Mesa and sets out to mount coronet after beating the Sinnoh elite four to find sphere pillar, in the process he ends up activating the door to the hall of origin by pressing his hand to the sphere that opens sphere pillar.

He meets Arceus who gives him the gift of being able to turn into a flareon at will.

He actually ends up saving Dialga from the trainers who are taking over the league therefore he is rewarded by Arceus. {[(this is intentionally done so that it is not corny.)]}

Character(s) characteristics;

Main: Ria (human, male)

Traits: happy, kind, caring, brave, supportive, fatherly and loyal

Main II: Mesa (Flareon, female)

Traits: kind, strong, loyal, brave, motherly and peaceful (peace maker.)

Semi-Minor: Alexis (female, eevee evolves into a Glaceon)

Traits:

Semi-Minor II: Moria (male, eevee evolves into a Jolteon)

Setting;

Earth, AU (alternate universe,) regions; Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Kurjo, and Vistue.


	2. To All My Fans and Friends

To All My Fans and Friends

It seems as of late that the fanfiction staff have begun to crackdown on those who write lemons and have been deleting accounts that have multiple stories with lemons in them. As much as I would like to see them just stop what they are doing we have locked them into their course as they had first locked us into ours. Their rules, specifically about the content, left much to be desired and were almost overbearing so we, assuming that you do support, and would continue to write lemons, decided to just ignore the rules or try to get away with them by "hiding" them, as some may put it, in our stories. This has led to the fear that our accounts may be deleted, now personally I would think that fanfiction would listen to us, the voices of the community if we spoke up, but at the same time I have my own doubts about that actually happening. Since I know not whether or not they will listen to our words, I have decided that I will, if our words are not heeded, move all of my stories to other sites.

The main two sites, which may have an "age checker" when creating accounts, are FurAffinity and Inkbunny. I have an account on each and I know that any person who is dissatisfied with fanfiction could simply use a fake birthday, if you aren't 18, and even if they say that it is against the rules, because they have very few ways of really finding out and then you could have your stories hosted on a site that has a specific section meant for those kinds of stories.

One last thing, I will, regardless of what happens, continue to help anyone who wants to make an account on other sites like that should you want one.


End file.
